Necesidad
by Donha Sio
Summary: Bella se siente vacía y un poco fuera de lugar desde que terminó su relación con Mr. Gold.
1. Chapter 1

En un pueblo con mar el frío es húmedo y te cala hasta los huesos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando salió al exterior, desde la punta de su nariz hasta el dedo gordo del pie. El viento no era suave. Tampoco intenso, pero removía de forma desagradable sus casi rizos castaños. Echó un vistazo al cielo oscuro en busca de la embriagadora luz de la luna, sin encontrarla. No le gustaban las noches sin luna, la hacían sentirse desprotegida y sola. Muy sola. Odiaba el hecho de que siempre se le hiciera tan tarde. Había pasado el día danzando entre las estanterías de la biblioteca sacando decenas de libros de cajas embaladas, haciendo memoradums y ordenándolos posteriormente por orden alfabético. Pero todavía no había terminado con todo.

La sensación de perder la noción del tiempo rodeada de libros era una especie de adicción, más aun que ese delicioso té helado que acababa de descubrir. Ese mundo era extraño, aunque la sensación de ver estrellas en el cielo le recordaba que quizás no estuviese tan lejos de casa. Mientras ordenaba y clasificaba libros no pensaba, las historias nuevas que albergaban no se lo permitían. Había tanta belleza en este nuevo mundo! Narraciones que la acercaban a lugares que ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que pudiesen existir. También había mucha maldad, perfidia e ignorancia que había abocado a ese mundo a la más terrible miseria. La historia de aquel mundo estaba cargada de odios, envidias y resentimiento; ansias de poder y de venganza. Por alguna razón no dudaba de la veracidad de aquellos libros que se hacían llamar de "historia". Su curiosidad la había entretenido, descubriendo guerras, engaños y genocidios. En el mundo al que acababa de llegar también existían la muerte y las malas acciones. Eso la entristecía. Su corazón no comprendía como alguien podía soportar ver sufrir a otros en beneficio de sus propios intereses. Había llegado a la conclusión, sola en compañía de sus libros, que todos deberían aprender las enseñanzas del pasado para no caer en el error de repetirlas. No sabía con exactitud qué estaba sucediendo en la actualidad, pero deseó que nada de lo que había leído se estuviese repitiendo de nuevo. Sería doloroso.

La noche estaba oscura y prefirió no centrarse en el dolor, sino en el amor que también había descubierto en los libros. Quizás el amor no superase con creces a la maldad, pero lo poco que sabía del amor le demostraba que era la fuerza más poderosa en cualquiera de los mundos. Recordó un libro que le había llamado especialmente la atención. Distinguió su título desde lejos y una fuerza extraña la atrajo hasta él. No le extrañó, ya que se había habituado a que un simple libro provocase esas sensaciones en su cabecita. No le faltaba intuición, eso lo tenía muy claro. _Orgullo y prejuicio, _repetía en su mente mientras daba dos vueltas a la llave para asegurar con cerrojo su amada biblioteca. Por instinto acarició sus brazos para que la fricción les aportase calor. Su abrigo era fino y recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica la capa verde mar que en otro tiempo había sido suya. El repiqueteo constante de sus tacones sobre la dura calzada la puso nerviosa. Las calles estaba desiertas. Los vecinos ya se habían resguardado sabiamente del frío en la comodidad del hogar. Suspiró. Y ese sonido le pareció titubeante en sus oídos. Un grito ahogado obstruyó su garganta, pero no permitió que saliese al exterior, poniéndola en evidencia. Sabía que nadie paseaba por los alrededores pero no importaba, ella lo escucharía y con eso le bastaba. La nariz le picaba y una conocida humedad comenzó a adueñarse de sus ojos. Otra vez estaba allí ese maldito dolor que impedía que descansara por las noches, ese maldito dolor que surgía de lo más profundo de su alma, ese maldito dolor que aparecía cuando pensaba que no pensaba en anda.; ese maldito dolor que le retorcía las entrañas, la impedía respirar y la obligaba a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, aguardando a que desapareciese. Nunca desaparecía del todo. Ese maldito dolor que aparecía cuando recordaba la siempre traviesa sonrisa de él. Tan nítida, tan real en su mente que incluso la asustaba. Apoyó la frente en la primera superficie sólida que intuyó mientras instaba a su respiración a que se volviese acompasada, tranquila, fluida. Abrió la boca mientras apretaba muy fuerte los ojos , y el aire entró a borbotones llenando sus pulmones del gélido frío de la atmósfera. La siguiente vez cogió aire por la nariz y lo soltó despacio por la boca. Repitió este procedimiento las veces que fueron necesarias hasta que su respiración se reguló. Abrió los ojos por fin y las siempre indiscretas lágrimas que se habían alojado bajo sus párpados salieron al exterior, delatando los sentimientos que ella misma había decidido esconder.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Alguien le devolvía la mirada a través del grueso cristal al que estaba encaramada, y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que no era su propia imagen reflejada la que le devolvía esa mirada profunda, penetrante… desolada. Fue como la aparición de un condenado ángel vengador surgiendo entre las sombras, camuflado en las tinieblas esperando el momento justo para hacerse ver. Ella no fue consciente de cuándo apoyó la palma de la mano en el cristal, con la sensación de que la habían descubierto haciendo algo ilícito. Trató de no reír ante la idea de que aquel sutil cristal era una cruel metáfora de todo lo que la separaba de aquella mirada. Una barrera firme pero transparente, capaz de separarlos de aquella forma tan perversa.

Él se movió rápido como un suspiro hacia el exterior, dónde estaba ella. Allí estaba, su ángel vengador, su héroe particular con sus particulares y cuestionables métodos para hacerla feliz. Allí estaba, sosteniéndose con elegancia sobre su bastón, cuya empuñadora de oro apenas si era visible entre sus largos dedos. Allí estaba, con su extraño lazo violeta pegado al cuello de su camisa, con el pelo sedoso ondeando ligeramente al viento. Deseó poderle acariciar el pelo suave, revolver su siempre perfecto peinado para importunarlo y reír de nuevo juntos. Él la miraba seguro de si mismo pero a la espera. A la espera de un gesto, de una señal, algo con lo que ella le invitara a tomar la iniciativa.

Bella abrió los brazos en señal de rendición, demostrándole que su corazón no soportaría esa sensación de vacío mucho más tiempo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que su cuerpo acallara la necesidad de sus propios músculos y extremidades de rodearlo y sentirlo cerca. Sintiéndolo de una vez por todas parte de ella. Él no dudó cuando sus firmes manos rodearon su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con ferocidad, con deseo y con la certeza de que nunca más lo rechazaría . Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones previas al contacto, sintiendo o más bien intuyendo como los latidos de sus corazones bombeaban acompasados, con estrépito y al unísono. Cuando sus labios se tocaron algo muy fuerte cambió dentro de ambos. Las suaves caricias dieron paso a una lucha frenética son control por obtener todo lo que el otro aportaba, transmitiendo todo el sufrimiento que habían albergado en sus corazones durante la interminable separación. Al cabo de un tiempo que ninguno de los dos supo calcular, ella se separó con los labios hinchados debido a la pasión. Tuvo que agarrarse a las solapas de su americana para no perder el equilibrio, ya que las piernas le temblaban. Besó su mentón con dulzura y cerró los ojos memorizando cada olor, cada sensación, sabor y sonido de ese momento. Él la obligó a alzar la barbilla y poder mirar directamente sus profundos ojos verdes. Jamás olvidaría las palabras que su amor pronunció:

- Bella, no me dejes nunca más, no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

Volvieron a besarse. Ambas esencias se fundieron. Eran un mismo corazón latiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Contemplaba el dulce amanecer sentado en el mullido asiento bajo la ventana, con la pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda colgando ligeramente. El sol, siempre tan puntual, salía por el este a un ritmo lento y pausado iluminando las hermosas azaleas que se extendían por la mayor parte del jardín. Eran rojas, rosas y blancas. Contemplar la hermosa harmonía de colores era muy agradable. Al sentir el calor en sus pétalos comenzaban a abrirse casi de forma imperceptible para alguien que no se haya pasado horas observándolas debido al insomnio. Mantenerse ocupado en su jardín solía alejarlo de la soledad que lo invadía cuando se acercaban las épocas de frío. Ni siquiera el té lograba calentarlo por dentro. Sabía que el café era su peor enemigo, pero si se pasaba en vela la mayoría de las noches el resto de la mañana debía mantenerse despierto para atender su tienda, cobrar deudas y por qué no decirlo, para tener cierta agilidad mental y poder responder con alguna frase mordaz y divertirse incomodando a su rival. Aquellos solían ser sus momentos preferidos de la semana; uno no debe olvidar nunca quién es.

Los cristales estaban empañados así que los frotó ligeramente con el dorso de la mano, creando una visión nítida del exterior. El cielo estaba clareando, sin nubes ni ningún presagio de lluvias. Se incorporó un poco para ver mejor su jardín, en particular su "manada" de col ornamental. Necesitaban agua con urgencia, esas malditas flores eran como esponjas. En alguna ocasión había pensado en instalar algún tipo de sistema de riego, pero desechaba la idea de forma sistemática ya que el cuidado de su jardín era uno de sus pasatiempos más queridos. Tampoco había tenido mucho más en lo que entretenerse los últimos 28 años. Íntimamente reconoció que su pasión por la jardinería había empezado el mismo día que decidió que ya era hora de acosar al señor French. Miró ensimismado el cerezo de fuera, casi desnudo, pero todavía conservaba algunas hojas oscuras. Recordó con nostalgia la nieve. Realmente echaba mucho en falta la visión de los paisajes teñidos de blanco. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal. Se estaba tan caliente en su cuarto, dentro de casa, que deseó quedarse allí el resto del día. Todavía podía escuchar el sonido del fuego palpitar en los resquicios que quedaban en la chimenea, que no se había apagado del todo.

De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su rodilla derecha e intentó no hacer ningún ruido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, contando hasta diez. Se llevó las manos a su pierna desnuda y la masajeó con precaución. La había sometido a demasiado esfuerzo y le había estado molestando durante toda la noche, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se ayudó con las manos a ponerla otra vez en el suelo y, cojeando en silencio, se acercó a la cama. Sonrió con orgullo al sentir bajo su cuerpo el lío de sábanas que se había formado. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara y se apoyó de costado sobre el codo, sin cargar en ningún momento peso sobre la pierna mala. De forma deliberada comenzó a pasear sus dedos índice y corazón por el bulto de mantas que había a su lado. Lo hizo despacio, primero avanzaba uno, luego el otro y así hasta que llegó a la parte superior de todo aquel asunto. El bulto se movió bajo las mantas girándose hacia él. El pelo castaño se desparramaba de forma casual sobre la almohada de una forma tan personal que a él le encantó. Quizás fuera el cansancio o el atolondramiento propio de un enamorado, pero sonrió ante la visión de aquel pelo sedoso sobre su cama. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba sonreír. Contempló su rostro con atención, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo, cada curvatura… no quería olvidar nunca el surco que trazaban los pómulos en las sonrosadas mejillas de su bella. Era tan hermosa, tan endiabladamente hermosa que se vio incapaz de dejar de contemplarla. Repasó con su dedo, apenas rozándola, la elipse que dibujaban sus cejas. Acarició sutilmente su sien y repasó con cuidado su mejilla hasta llegar a los labios. Los mismos labios de los que no se había separado en toda la noche. El sentimiento que lo embargó entonces era tan fuerte que incluso lo asustó. El corazón le latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, retumbaba en sus oídos, incluso temió que pudiera despertarla. Con un suspiro ahogado se tumbó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada muy cerca de su cara. Prácticamente rozándola. Se quedó muy quieto. La miraba y respiraba, nada más.

Ella abrió los ojos con calma amodorrada, emitiendo un suave gemido que sonó como música celestial en sus oídos. Quería oírlo de nuevo. Necesitaba oírlo de nuevo sobre su oído. En su mente apareció nítida una imagen de la noche anterior y tuvo que apretar los puños para controlar el deseo de tocarla. Ella pareció recordar lo mismo porque se sonrojó perceptiblemente. El mayor miedo que tenía Mr. Gold era que ella se arrepintiera al llegar el alba, que el destino volviera a castigarlo y que ella saliera precipitadamente de su cama. Pero Bella sonreía. Parecía feliz. No, era feliz, pero él, si cabe, lo era todavía más. En ese instante decidió que después del desayuno bajaría al jardín a cortar las violetas persas que pronto empezarían a secar para regalárselas a ella. También compraría azucenas y llenaría la casa con ellas. Se sorprendió de si mismo ante esta idea, pero no pudo meditarla en profundidad ya que Bella se había acercado un poco para tocarle la nariz con la suya. Seguía sonriendo y él le devolvía la sonrisa, embobado. Esa noche cenarían juntos. La invitaría a su casa y prepararía una mesa junto al fuego. Rescataría los candelabros de la tienda y prepararía algún plato sofisticado para impresionarla… el hilo de sus pensamientos se desató cuando Bella rozó sus labios con inocencia… la música será suave de violines. Ella acarició su cara transmitiéndole pura electricidad a través de sus finos dedos, o eso le pareció a él. Se descubrió pensando que aquella sensación era mejor que la que le aportaba la magia fluyendo por sus venas. Quizás no mejor pero sí distinta, más agradable, más pura. Ignoró el dolor de su pierna y se sintió morir cuando ella besó su mentón, su mejilla, su párpado e intentó hacer lo mismo con su oreja. Aquello era demasiado. Mr. Gold correspondió besando la base de su cuello y ella profirió una carcajada que lo hizo reír a él también. Jamás se había permitido imaginar que pudiera llegar a estar así, con ella, en su cama, en este mundo. Besando su suave piel. Oh, su bella era tan suave! Había sentido su amor tan puro que él mismo se vio por primera vez con fuerzas de corresponderle de igual manera. Ella no era como aquella a la que en otro tiempo llamaba esposa, Bella se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alama sin esperar nada a cambio, sin exigirle otra cosa que no fuera su amor completo e incondicional. Y estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Se planteó si en algún momento volverían al Bosque Encantado. Una vez allí recuperaría íntegra su magia… pero recordó a Baelfire. Recordó que debía encontrarlo y recordó que a su hijo no le gustaba el efecto que causaba la magia de El Oscuro en él. También recordó todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Bella, anteponiendo sus ansias de poder a su verdadero amor.

- Rumple, prométeme que me despertaré así cada mañana, contigo a mi lado. Prométeme que cada mañana veré en tus ojos el mismo amor que veo hoy. Prométeme que cada mañana me regalarás una sonrisa que me enamore todavía más de ti. Prométemelo…

Mr. Gold separó los labios del placer de su cuello. Su cabeza había empezado a dar vueltas y su cuerpo se había tensado respondiendo a las caricias con las que ella lo estaba obsequiando. Miró directamente a sus ojos y se vio reflejado en ellos.

- Con una condición, querida - ella lo instó a continuar con la mirada -, desde hoy me llamarás Adam. Adam Robert Gold.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo. Adam la amaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba tanto como sus flores el sol de la mañana.


End file.
